The Destler Clan
by Izzahbehllah
Summary: This is my own little vampire coven/family.Guess what! They're moving to Forks! What happens when they run into the Cullens? The first chapter is just the descriptions of the characters. Sorry,I suck at summaries. Rating may change.
1. Character Descriptions

**A/N: **Hey! I'm back! This is my first _Twilight_ fanfic, and I'm so excited to finally start this! Anyways, I don't own anyone from _Twilight_, unfortunately. Oh, and all my characters are "vegetarians."

Character Descriptions

**Anna:** Average vampire body, but slightly more "filled out" and curvy. Has hair just past her shoulder blades. It's wavy, but styles it differently depending on what she's wearing. Her hair is blond with a black under layer and black streaks. She has deer-like features (the big doe eyes and a soft, gentle face). She has two extra powers. She can make her heart to start beating whenever she wants, and any other vampires, too. She also can turn into any animal/creature she wishes, whether it's mythical (ex: dragon, unicorn, etc.) or normal (ex: dog, cat, horse, etc.) at will, but it will have whatever her eye color is when she changes. She drives a silver/black Redback Spyder **(A/N: picture on my homepage) **and a hot pink Ferrari California** (A/N: picture on my homepage) **to school. She was changed in 1869.

**Jack:** Average height (6'1"-6'3"); black, spiked hair; average vampire muscle build. He has a black Ferrari 612 Scaglietti **(A/N: picture on my homepage)** and was changed in 1903. He can change anyone's hairstyle/cut/color and their eye color depending on what they want and his mate and wife is Anna.

**Shannon: **Average vampire body. Has wavy/curly brown hair to the middle of her back with bangs. She has a blue Porsche Cayman **(A/N: picture on my homepage)** and was changed in 1946.

**Erik:** Average height (6'1"-6'3"); has curly, brown hair; and is slightly more muscular than other male vamps (between Edward and Emmet). He has a black Cadillac Cien Concept **(A/N: picture on my homepage)**. He was changed in 1918 and his mate and wife is Shannon.

**Julie:** Average vampire body; brownish-blond mid-back wavy hair. She drives an orange Maserati GranTurismo **(A/N: picture on my homepage)**. She was changed in 1860 and anyone who meets her loves her like a mother (the same thing as Esme).

**Artimis (pronounced Art-i-mus):** He's really tall (6'5"-6'7"); has black hair, a little bit longer than a buzz cut; average vampire muscle build. He has a red Tesla Roadster **(A/N: picture on my homepage)** and was changed in 1853. His mate and wife is Julie. He can talk to people and they can talk back through thoughts.

**Nicole: **Average vampire body; has hair down to her shoulder blades. Her hair is a rich chocolate brown and really curly (like Christine's hair from Andrew Lloyd Webbers _Phantom of the Opera_ movie). She drives a white Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren **(A/N: picture on my homepage)**. She was changed in 1937. She can make realistic dolls of mini people (like voodoo dolls) and they actually work.

**David:** Average male vampire muscle build and body. He has dark brown/black (like David Archuletta's hair). He drives a silver Aston Martin DBS **(A/N: picture on my homepage) **and was changed in 1930. His mate and wife is Nicole. He has Jasper's power, except he has to touch, or be really close for him to change/control their emotion.

The family has their own limo, private jet, cruise ship, and helicopter. **(A/N: picture on my homepage)**

**A/N:** let me know what you think about the characters and who your favorite one is by the descriptions.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I don't own anything except Anna, Jack, Nicole, David, Shannon, Eric, Artimis, and Julie. (you'll meet Jack, Nicole, Artimis, and Julie in the next chapter, maybe.)

**Chapter One: The First Day of School**

Anna's P.O.V.

Shannon. David, Eric, and I were on our way to school. I was in my new, hot pink Ferrari California and the others were in Shannon's blue Porsche Cayman. We were new, starting in the middle of the school year. Other than the fact that everyone will be staring at us, being the new kids in a small town, and vampire with Godly looks (though they didn't know we were vampires) we were also very rich, being that some of us have been around for almost 200 years. We don't mean to flaunt that fact around, but I just really like cars and pick out cars that are fast and match their owners' personality and Nicole LOVES fashion, so she dresses _all_ of us. I drive two cars. My baby is a Redback Spyder, which I drive everywhere, except school. I don't drive it to school because it's been stolen from school before in our old town, but, being a fancy car that not a lot of people have, it was easy to track down. I also have a nice, new, hot pink Ferrari California that I drive to school, but no one wants to drive with me because it's a hot pink and makes everyone stare. The boys in our family _HATE_ it. It's hard when we have to move because I, being _so_ smart, bought everyone a car, and myself one, so there's one more car than vampire.

Back to school, though. The reason my mate, Jack, and Nicole aren't going to be at school this year is because they're still having trouble getting used to our diet, even though they're not the newest vampires out there on the diet. As we pulled into the school parking lot of Forks High School, I immediately could sense/smell at least three vampires. Right away, I made our hearts start beating and Eric, catching onto what I was doing, changed our eye color to what they used to be as a human, except more vibrant and bright. My eyes were a rich, dark blue on the outside getting lighter towards the pupil, then turning gold, looking like an island and the ocean. Eric's eyes were a deep forest green, Shannon's were a human looking gold, and David's were a deep, rich chocolate brown. As we headed towards the main office, everyone was watching us. Right away, Eric put his arm around Shannon's waist lovingly, but protectively. David and I just glanced at each other, rolled our eyes, and kept walking. When the other students saw this, the girls crowded around David, and the guys crowded around me.

"Hey, hot stuff. Wanna go out Friday night?" Some boy asked me, looking back at his buddies to high five and wink at them. Every guy was listening, with hope, some that I'd say yes, some that I'd say no.

"Sure, you just have to ask my boyfriend if he's okay with that." I replied sarcastically. He obviously didn't get the sarcasm and started high-fiving until he remembered what I said about my boyfriend. I walked away hastily, David at my heels.

"If looks could kill, Anna, you'd be six feet under. All the girls were glaring at you. They must all want to go out with him. He must be the popular jock or something." David informed me. We started laughing. Once he got control of himself, David told me, "A few girls were giving him a fierce look. I even heard one girl say _'they kind of look like the Cullen's', except all of the Cullen's' have the same gold eye color.'_ Do you know who the Cullen's' are?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know. Do you think they're vampires?" I asked.

"Do you think who's a vampire?" Shannon asked walking up to us.

"The Cullen's. One of the girls trying to ask David out said we looked a lot like them. I'm glad Anna can make our hearts beat and I can change our appearances." David said, when we knew we weren't in any vampires hearing range.

"I know there are more than three vamps here. I smelled four in the hallway, and there might be more with them. Thankfully you two made us all as human as possible. They would know right away by our eyes and lack of a heartbeat. Smart thinking, you two!" Eric told us, while patting us on our backs, a little too roughly.

"OH MY GOD!" Shannon screamed, earning a few stares from people passing.

"What?!" we all asked, alarmed.

"Class starts in 20 minutes!!" She stated, almost in hysteria. It was her second year doing school again, and she was excited, but nervous at the same time.

"Shannon." I sighed, but she was freaking out too much. "Shannon?!" I shouted, but she was beyond contacting.

"SHANNON!!" I screamed, slamming her.

"Come on, keep moving." I heard David and Eric keeping people from watching and making them keep walking.

"WHAT?!" she screeched.

"STOP YELLING! CALM DOWN!" I yelled in her face.

"YOU'RE YELLING, TOO!!" she complained.

"YEAH, BECAUSE YO-" I was cut off by David.

"Both of you stop yelling. People can hear you." We all walked to the main office, where there was a woman sitting behind a desk doing her nails.

I walked up to her desk and said, "Hi, I'm Anna Destler, and I'm here with my siblings David and Shannon, and with Eric Johnson." I told her, smiling sweetly down at her.

"Oh! Of course. It's your first day today. Welcome to Forks High. Here are your schedules, a map, and you each need to get this slip signed by your teachers and return it to me at the end of the day." She said, handing us the papers. "Have a great day."

"Thank you, you too." Shannon said, walking out with us.

"Okay, let me see your schedules." Eric said, grabbing our schedules before he even finished talking. "Yes!" he shouted, just seconds after looking at them. "We have almost all our classes with one of us. Except for Anna. Anna, you're alone in biology." I growled. Every time we go to a new school, we always have a class with someone from the family, except I _always_ have one class, mostly science, alone. We all headed off to class, World History Honors, which was one of the three classes we all had together. We applied as juniors, but took the highest classes available for juniors.

"You guys, I can smell only one vampire in the class room." I quickly whispered, having just smelled in through the vent in the closed door. "Check your heart-beats" I reminded them.

"Mine's good." David said.

"Mine too." Shannon replied, sounding bored.

"I'm alive!" Eric. We walked in, going up to the teachers desk.

"Hi, I'm Anna Destler and this is David, Eric, and Shannon." I said, pointing to each person when I said their name.

"Why'd you say my name last?" Shannon complained, yet again, loud enough for anyone in the room to hear.

"Because, Shannon, I saved the pest for last." I told her, while Eric tried not to laugh and David rolled his eyes at me.

"Oh. Okay." She said, not paying attention to us and studying her nails. The class was trying not to laugh and the teacher looked kind of peeved.

"Your seats are in the back by Alice Cullen." The teacher told us, cutting us off before we could say anything else to each other. He was pointing to a short, pixie-looking girl with short, black spiky hair. On our way to our seats, David and I were cut off by a boy and a girl. The guy was the guy who asked me out before.

"Hi. I'm Jessica. You're David Destler, right? Wanna go out sometime?" Jessica asked, trying to look sexy, but failing miserably, and ignoring the guy and me completely.

"Umm… I have a girlfriend already." He said, looking uncomfortable.

"Oh. Do I know her?" She asked, trying to get more information.

"No. She doesn't go to school here." He said, trying to get away.

"Oh! I get it, now. She lives back in whatever town you moved from. I've tried long-distance relationships before. They don't work. Trust me. Dump her and date me." She said. Wow. Blunt much? I raised my eyebrows at him, smiled sweetly, and walked to my seat, the picture of his helpless look fresh in my mind, but it was ruined when I realized that the boy who asked me out before was following me.

"No. She live with my family and I. She was going to come to school this year, but there was a tragedy in her family and her and her brother are taking this year off. They're coming to school next year, though." He informed her, while hastily making his way to his seat next to me. He then looked at me and smiled evilly. Uh oh. He looked behind me and I followed his gaze. It was that annoying boy who asked me out before. His heart was racing and he was sweating profusely. Oh crap.

"Hi. Umm…I'm Mike Newton. I know I asked you before, but will you go out with me?" he asked me sweetly.

"Well, you see, I have a boyfriend already. He and his sister live with us because there was a tragedy in their family and they decided to take the year off, but they're coming to school next year. They'd be seniors this year." I told him, lying smoothly while I quickly winked at David.

"Okay, but if you ever want to dump that moping loser of yours, I'm all yours, baby. I wouldn't mind a piece of that fine ass." He said, saying that last part to his friends, thinking I couldn't hear.

"For your information, buddy, I'll never leave Jack. In fact, we're getting married as soon as we graduate. Oh, and this 'fine piece of ass' belongs to Jack, and _only_ Jack." I told him, beyond pissed. He called my baby, _MY_ baby a moping loser. How **dare** he! "Also, I'd never go out with a _slime ball_ like you, or your buddies." I turned away from him to look at my family, who were trying hard not to laugh, but failing miserably. I looked toward the door and saw Alice and a blond boy trying not to laugh at me. Had they heard that? How, though? They were across the room. We hadn't been _that_ loud. Unless it was true and they _were_ vampires. I looked closer at them and noticed the flawless, pale skin and the topaz eyes. Also, when a girl walked past them, the blonde guy held his breath and looked like he was in pained. Yes, there was no doubt that they were vampires. Suddenly Alice's eyes were foggy and looked far off.

They caught my calculating gaze a few second later and, actually, looked fearful. They thought I was human, thanks to my heartbeat and eye color, and they thought I had figured them out. I sat back in my seat, waiting for the last five minutes to be over before class started.

Alice P.O.V.

I had a vision this morning before we left for school about the new kids. They looked like vampires, except they had human-looking eyes. I saw that I had World History Honors with their whole family (two boys and two girls) and they'd be sitting in the tables around me, so I could talk to them. After I told my family of the vision, we headed off to school.

I walked alone to class, and saw them on the way in the hallway. When I sat down in my seat, they walked in. When I looked up, I thought for sure they were vampires, except their eyes, which were obviously not contacts, and they had heart beats. Then, I had a vision of Jasper coming, so I got up and skipped to the door right when he got there. His class was down the hall from mine.

"Are the new kids vampires?" he asked as soon as he saw them. Immediately, he tensed up when a girl walked past and he stopped breathing for a few seconds. I looked around and saw Mike talking to Anna. We heard the whole thing and were trying not to laugh. Then I suddenly was consumed by a vision. _It was the end of the day and my family and I were walking to our cars, and the new girl, Anna, walked up to us and said "I know what you are. You're all vampires. Don't worry, though, I…" Then darkness, since how we would react would be split of the moment._

"Jasper!" I whisper-shouted. "That new girl, Anna, the one with the blue eyes, is going to figure out what we are by the end of the day! Do everything you can to be human. Eat your food and go to the bathroom if you have a class with her. I had a vision of her stopping us going to our cars and saying _"I know what you are. You're all vampires. Don't worry, though, I…" _and then everything goes black. She was going to tell me something, but I don't know how everyone will react, so I can't see what she was going to tell us." I was really distressed and frightened right now, and I could tell Jasper was, but not because I was. He was truly scared to death. We both looked at her, and caught her calculating gaze. Crap! What are we going to do?


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hey!! Here's chapter 2, _Lunch and Biology!!_ REVIEW!!!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except my vamps

Chapter 2: Lunch and Biology

Anna's P.O.V.

World History Honors went by fast. Alice was fidgeting throughout the whole class. When the bell finally rang, she jumped up and ran, at human speed, out of the classroom. All my other classes I had with Eric, except biology, who wasn't happy that he wouldn't be in any classes with Shannon. Then, we all had lunch. Everyone stared at us as we walked into the lunchroom. I saw the Cullens' at one table in one of the corners of the lunchroom, so I walked to the other corner of the lunchroom and my family and I sat at that table. Alice was talking to her family about me, thinking that I couldn't hear. When she said my name, I looked over at her, and saw one of her brothers watching me. Then, they were all looking at me. I looked at them with a knowing look, and then I smiled and waved. I turned back to my family, not waiting to see their reaction. I got up with my mug full of wolf blood to go heat it up in the microwave. While it was warming up, I heard the whole cafeteria go silent and someone walking up to me. I turned around and saw the same Cullen brother who was watching me before standing behind me.

"Hello. I'm Edward Cullen." Edward said.

"Hi. I'm Anna Destler." I replied. He walked up to me closely, leaned in with black eyes and asked me, with a little bit of fear, but mainly anger in his eyes.

"How do you know my family and I are vampires?" My blood was done heating up. So I took it out, turned to him and replied simply,

"It's not _that_ hard to figure out.' Then I walked away from him, his jaw hanging open in shock.

Edward's P.O.V.

Alice was telling the family and me about her vision. I had already heard it in Jaspers' thoughts as he walked into class after seeing Alice, so I wasn't paying attention. I was watching Anna and her family, and when Alice said her name, Anna turned and looked over at our table, almost as if her name was called. She had a knowing look on her face.

"You guys, Anna's looking at us." I whispered at vampire speed. We all looked at her, and she still had a knowing look on her face. Then she smiled and waved at us. I was so shocked, I didn't notice her get up and go over to the microwave. I jumped up and walked over to her, noticing the whole cafeteria was silent and watching me. I walked up to her and said,

"Hello. I'm Edward Cullen."

"Hi. I'm Anna Destler." She replied, her voice like bells. I leaned in close to her and asked,

"How do you know my family and I are vampires?" The microwave beeped, and she turned around to get whatever she was heating up out, then turned back to me and replied, like it was so obvious and shocked I would ask her that, "It's not that hard to figure out." Then she walked away, and I was too shocked, as was my family, to notice the smell of warm blood coming from Anna's mug.

~*BIOLOGY*~

Anna's P.O.V.

Biology was hell. I had to sit next to _Edward._ He wouldn't stop asking me questions the _whole period_. Our teacher was sick, so he let us do whatever we wanted, meaning pure torture for me.

"How'd you figure out we were vampires?" He asked me for the hundredth time, and I replied, for the hundredth time,

"It's simple, really." And then I'd go back to drawing in my notebook. I guess me repeating the same answer made him mad, because he shouted,

"God damn it!! Tell me!! Tell me now!!" man, he wasn't mad. He was _pissed._ It was actually quite funny.

"Edward." I told him calmly. "Calm down. Control your anger. Deep breaths." I told him, acting all serious.

"No! I will **NOT** calm down!" He leaned in close to my face, "tell me, or I'll kill you. You know how easily I could kill you, a mere _human_?" he told me in a deadly tone. He must have expected me to shake in fear and tell him, but I surprised him and did the complete opposite. I laughed. Right in his face. It was an evil-ish type of laugh.

"You'll find out after school." I turned and saw everyone watching me, yet, throughout Edwards' little outburst, the teacher stayed asleep. I walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, could I go to the office? I need to call my father." I asked.

"Yeah, yeah. Go ahead." He told me still half asleep. I got my books and walked to the office. I walked in and it was still the same lady from this morning. I went up and asked her,

"Excuse me. Hi, um. I was wondering if I could change my biology period with my gym class." If she did switch me, I'd be in those two classes with Shannon.

"Sure thing, sweetie. You'll now go to gym, then biology, starting tomorrow." She informed me.

"Thank you." I then walked out and sat in my car to wait for class to end, which was in five minutes. Suddenly, I heard a knock on my car window. I looked and saw…_Edward_?! What the hell was with him?! I smiled and waved, but didn't open my window or door, I just blared _So What_ by Pink even louder, though, no matter how loud I put it I could still hear when the bell would ring. He got pissed. Man, he needed to learn how to control his anger, especially in front of a lady. He knock on my window, a little _too_ hard, and it shattered. Luckily, no pieces landed on or near me.

"You do know you're going to pay for that." I told him in a deadly tone. He looked shocked, mostly from the fact that I didn't say anything about his strength and him not having any cuts on his hand from the glass.

Then he flipped.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! I JUST SHATTERED YOUR WINDOW BY _TAPPING_ ON IT, AND ALL YOU SAY IS _'YOU DO KNOW YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT.'_ DIDN'T MY STRENGHT SCARE YOU?! I KNOW YOU KNOW ABOUT MY FAMILY AND I, BUT DO YOU KNOW WHAT WE _DO_?!" He questioned me. I smiled at him.

"Of course I don't know what _you_ do, but I do know that vampires sparkle in the sunlight, they're super strong, super fast, have great senses, have red eyes if they drink human blood, topaz if they drink animal blood, and their eyes turn black when they're thirsty of mad. Oh! And they don't need to breath, they don't have a heart-beat, they never get tired, and their skin is super hard and is as cold as ice." I stated in a mater-of-factly type of voice. His mouth was opening and closing, but no words came out.

"You look like a fish when you do that." I told him while I got out of my car with my books to go to class, since the bell just rang.

"How do you know?" He asked me, shocked.

"I'll tell you after school." I told him.

"I could read your mind or ask Alice to look into our future to see what you're going to say." He told be, puffing out his chest.

"Actually, you can't. You see, now that you told me you can read minds, I'll be thinking about the color pink all day, and I haven't a clue of what I'm going to tell you guys yet, so Alices' power won't work, either." I told him, walking away from him to go to gym. I left him standing there in the rain in shock.

**A/N: **Review!!!! And take the poll on my page (/u/1170687/Izzahbehllah)and also check out my home page (/izzahbehllah) and friend me (if you have one)!

**IMPORTANT NOTICE:**** Please take the poll on my page so I know what to write in the next few chapters!!!**


End file.
